everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Shelby Tucker
Shelby Tucker is the daughter of Little Tommy Tucker from the nursery rhyme of the same name. Info Name: Shelby Tucker Age: 17 Parent's Story: Little Tommy Tucker Alignment: Royal Roommate: Sister Fairchild Secret Heart's Desire: To have fun and be oh so cute! My "Magic" Touch: I can jump rope, sing, and play with dollies! Storybook Romance Status: Eww...boys have cooties! You get them if you kiss a boy. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Everyone says I'm so babyish. They're such meanies! Favorite Subject: Muse-ic. It's so fun! Least Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. It's so not fun! Best Friend Forever After: Desiderio Cenere, and my roomate Sister are so fun to play with! Character Appearance Shelby is short, with dark blonde hair in pigtails and blue eyes. She wears a lavender jumper over a blue shirt and black Mary Janes. She has purple ribbons in her hair. Personality Despite being 14 years old, Shelby acts like a 4-year-old. She loves playing with dolls, singing kiddie songs, watching kiddie shows, jumping rope, having tea parties, and playing on the playground. She also has a very high-pitched voice. She is quite annoying, often begging her friends to play dolls with her or buy her treats. When she doesn't get what she wants, she throws tantrums - often the kind that involves throwing herself to the floor and screaming. Shelby is very close with her parents, Tommy and Tammy Tucker. She and her mother often go shopping for mother-daughter dresses. Her dad likes taking her to the local Chuck E. Cheese's. Shelby's childish behavior draws the ire of many students. Biography Hi! I'm Shelby Tucker, the darling little daughter of Little Tommy Tucker. My daddy sang for his supper, for white bread and butter. But then he got a job and met my mommy. I love my mommy and daddy. We have a lot of fun together. We have a nice big house with a swingset and a jungle gym in the backyard. I love playing! I especially love playing dollies with my friends. I love when Desi comes over and brings his doll. (His doll is of some celebrity that grown-ups like.) I also like jumping rope, tea parties, going shopping for mother-daughter dresses with my mommy, and watching all my shows. My favorite show of all is Barney and Friends, which all the kids here seem to hate. I have lots of stuffed toys that I carry around and play with. Ever After High is such a fun place. It's full of cool kids and princesses! I wish I was a princess. A lot of the kids make fun of me, though. They say that I'm a baby. But a lot of the other kids are nice, including my roommate Portia. It feels like having siblings. I'm an only child, so it's kind of lonely for me at home. I'll share a secret with you. I would like to be a normal teen. My friends tell me that you can't be a kid forever, but it's so hard for me to give up on my childhood. My mommy and daddy don't want me to beg for food, but I am a Royal since it might be fun singing for supper! Unfortunaely, I'm frequently bullied here because everyone says I'm so childish. They're such meanies - they don't know how to appreciate the lighter things in life, like Barney. Everyone should just get along and be happy. Trivia *Shelby has a pet Pomeranian named Precious. Precious stays at home with Shelby's parents. **Precious' fur is cut in the same style as that of Boo, "the world's cutest dog". *Shelby has two middle names: Roxanne, which is her mother's middle name, and Tommie, after her father Tommy. *Shelby's great-grandfather, Rodney "Bud" Pickles, is one of Ever After's most famous comedians. He is noted for his raunchy observational humor about celebrities. Tommy does not get along with him well due to this. *Shelby has a huge extended family, though the vast majority of them didn't go to Ever After High. *Shelby is a fan of Pooh's Adventures. *Shelby is friends with Elmedor Grenadier, a former friend of her father's. *Shelby has a game called "codename", where you get a codename by spelling your name backwards and adding your grandmother's name. (This is a reference to the book Double Fudge by Judy Blume.) She played the codename game with Elmedor when they were at a party. **Shelby's codename is Yblehs Sharon. Elmedor's is Rodemle Valentina. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Chiara Zanni. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Commoners Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Little Tommy Tucker Category:American